


22 percent

by princessgroves



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emily Centric, Emily's POV, F/F, M/M, The whole team minus Garcia features at some point honestly, lots of gay and lots of mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgroves/pseuds/princessgroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is good at hiding and Derek and Spencer thought they were better at it.</p><p>(Not ship centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 percent

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so if you decide to comment please go easy! I can't say I'm particularly good at writing but I wanted to try - constructive criticism is fine, just don't be rude please!

I groaned as my alarm clock blared out multiple loud, quite frankly deafening, noises in quick succession. Turning my head and squinting at the small screen on my bedside table, i noticed the time '6.45am' and promptly turned my head back to my pillow and sighed loudly, then something in my brain clicked and I sat up and spun my head round so quickly anyone watching could have claimed they were witnessing an exorcism. There, on the bottom right hand corner I had somehow managed to miss the word 'Monday'. 

To say that I leapt out of bed was an understatement, the woman beside me had something to say about that as well.  
"Holy shit why the hell do you wake up this early? You trying to figure out the best time to rob graves or something?"  
At the sound of a voice that wasn't mine I panicked and turned to see a naked, hungover woman practically falling off my bed. I groaned internally, I could have sworn my New Years resolution was to stop my one night stands with any woman who offered to buy my a drink.  
"Look, not to be rude or anything" the woman began to speak slowly, "but my head is killing me right now and if you could just stop getting dressed so loudly it could help?"  
I was in the middle of doing up my belt and I stared at her like she was an alien from another planet,  
"Look, I don't know your name or anything," I started to explain  
"It's Lauren!" the blonde girl from my bed replied, way too cheerily for someone with a supposed hangover,  
"Look, Lauren, I have a job I need to be at in less than 40 minutes and I swear to it that if you don't remove yourself from my bed and get yourself out of my front door in that time I will make good use of the firearm I have on my person."  
The woman's eyes widened, clearly seeing that I wasn't fucking with her, and began to frantically grab her clothes and attempt to pull them on. I chucked, loud enough for her to hear and began the short walk from my bedroom to my door. 

One look at the watch I had managed to somehow keep on since yesterday evening told me that yes, I was going to be late to the BAU briefing for our newest case. I grinned in victory as not 2 seconds later 'Lauren' was running out my door and muttering her goodbyes. One small victory before a large chewing out by Hotch, at least the day wasn't completely ruined.  
-  
Rushing into the bullpen I noticed that the team were already assembled in the meeting room. My stomach tensed a bit as I prepared to step inside, an apology and fake explanation as to my lateness already forming in my head. Opening the door, all heads turned to me and I managed to hide the grimace forming on my face from all the attention. Morgan and Rossi looked intrigued, JJ and Spencer looked concerned and, in all honesty, Hotch just looked completely done with me.  
"Agent Prentiss, so glad you could finally make it." Hotch said in a voice that was not to be argued with, "Would you care to explain what was so much more important than the job you worked so hard to get?"  
My palms started to sweat as I realised that no answer was going to be good enough for my boss.  
"Well," I began to explain, "I had a particularly long night and the aftermath of said night was significantly harder to get rid of than I had initially anticipated."  
There, that had to be enough for him right? He couldn't want any details... No, that wasn't Hotch at all.  
I was wrong.  
He stared at me then said "Agent Prentiss, would you mind explaining what could have possibly continued into the morning after your evening that would stop you from coming to work on time?"  
I slowly took my seat, swallowed then looked at my teammates. Morgan, the cheeky bastard, was smirking at me, his eyes twinkling like they already knew the story I was about to tell. But just as I was about to speak, Morgan managed to say "Yes Emily, why don't you tell us the name of the man who kept you from checking the time?"  
Honestly I'm not exactly sure how I managed to keep a straight face at the use of male pronouns. I guess now was as good a time as any to come out.  
"The name of the person was, well, Lauren and while I hadn't planned on the evening continuing till morning, Lauren was a little bit more stubborn than I had predicted and there might have been the threat of using my gun." I tensed, preparing for the onslaught of comments and questions but the only verbal response was Hotch, saying "Very well, JJ? Catch Emily up on the case." I could only hope that this was the end of it.  
-  
I work with a team of people who analyse others for a living, profilers, of course that wasn't the end of it.  
-  
Luckily, I managed to sit next to JJ on the flight. While her physical appearance could definitely distract me, I doubted that she would engage in any attempt at finding out more about the previous night.  
It seems today is the day I was destined to always be wrong.  
"So, Emily," she smirked, looking at my side profile as I tried to stare directly ahead, "Lauren huh?"  
I hoped my lack of response would indicate my lack of interest in speaking about the topic but then Morgan and Reid who honestly, we all knew were secretly fucking, came and sat opposite us. If I believed in God now would be the time I started to pray.  
I heard Spencer clear his throat then say  
"Statistically, 22% of the female population is gay, Emily, I don't think it's a particular surprise that since there are two females on this team and a quarter of the female population being homosexual that you are gay."  
I eyed Spencer, for someone currently in a gay relationship with a man who is so intent on prying into personal business and finding things out, he was being suspiciously like himself about it. I considered this for a moment longer then replied.  
"Well Reid, 'statistically' as you put it, 21% of men are gay so I guess it's hard for me to be surprised about the current homosexual activities you and Morgan are taking part in." JJ turned to me stunned as I continued, "Oh, and the fact that you two seem to be the only two homosexual males in this particular team? Of course you would end up with each other!" With that I stood up and excused myself to get a mini bottle of wine, ignoring the wide eyes of Spencer and the dropped jaw of Morgan on my way. I heard JJ's footsteps behind me and smiled, maybe something I always dreamed about would finally happen. Maybe I could finally start being happy.  
-  
2 weeks later my alarm went off again at 6.45am. I wasn't in a rush to remove the mess of blonde hair and long limbs from my bed this time, besides, JJ is pretty hard to wake up anyway.


End file.
